


Game On

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [4]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Mario Kart, Oneshot, Sorta from a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Mati picks up an N64 and prods Trevor into playing with her





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written to the prompt "which OC would choose rainbow road as the first race in Mario kart" but I'm sleepy and didn't follow it exactly oops. PS this is completely unedited.

Mati burst through the door, arms full with a cardboard box and a smile from ear to ear. Trevor eyed her, watching how she completely ignored him as she removed the contents from the box. Just a bunch of plastic and wires, what was so special about that? 

“Mati, what the hell is that?” Trevor finally asked.

“Can you believe someone was throwing this baby out? This, right here, is a classic N64 with Mario Kart.” She turned to show off her smile.

“What the fuck does that mean?” 

“Trevor, are you kidding me? I had one of these when I was a kid, it's the best thing ever.” 

“Sweetheart, I think there's things better than video games.”

Mati quickly turned to look at him, face serious, “You're fucking playing with me.” 

Trevor held his hands up in defense before motioning for her to continue the setup on his shitty TV. The startup sound played and a three dimensional N appeared on the screen. Mati let out a shrill excited cry before scrambling to insert the game and plug the controllers in. Trevor accepted the controller from her and watched as she navigated through the screens, selecting things at a speed he couldn't keep up with. She quickly explained the controls and basics of the game as the easiest map loaded in. 

“I play to win, so I'm not going easy on you.” 

Trevor noticed how confident she seemed and was slightly intimidated. Of course he often let her get her way with just about anything, but now he was determined to kick her ass at Mario Kart. 

The first few maps they played were easy and Trevor had no problem keeping up with her. A few maps he even beat her on, which pissed her off and made Trevor laugh. 

“Alright you think you're so fucking good at this game, let's do rainbow road.” She growled. 

As Mati said, the map literally was a rainbow road. Trevor was feeling too cocky after managing to get in first until he made a crucial mistake and flew off the map. Mati resumed position in first and three laps later she won. 

“Fuck yeah!” She shouted, throwing the controller down. 

“I let you win.” Trevor prodded.

“You flew off the damn edge! Get good, baby!” 

Mati was gleaming and Trevor loved it. He kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door. 

“Where are you going?” Mati asked with a frown.

“I'm gonna get good.” He smiled. 

Mati rolled her eyes but returned them to the TV without another glance toward Trevor. He had his drugs and now she had her games. 

It was past midnight when he came back. Trevor found Mati still playing Mario Kart. 

“Have you stopped at all?” He asked.

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

She didn't take her eyes off the screen, but he could detect a hint of fire in her words. Usually she made a bigger fuss about him leaving to go do the drug of the week, but then again she was in the middle of a race. 

“I wanna play again.” Trevor said. 

Mati ran over a banana peel and paused the game. “What?” 

“Let's fucking race. Rainbow road, let's go.” 

Her face lightened up and a smile began to form. She handed him the second controller and pulled up the map. This time Trevor didn't go off the map, and stayed neck and neck with Mati. Trevor wondered if it was the cocaine in his system or if he was truly gifted. That is, until he was hit with a blue shell. Mati giggled as she passed him and finished in first, again. 

“Damn it!” Trevor shouted. 

Mati bowed with a smile, truly delighted with her performance and win. 

“I'm never playing that with you again.” Trevor grunted. 

Mati sat on his lap and hugged him. “That's okay. I've got other games we can play!”


End file.
